Overwhelmed by Heat
by PinkPoof
Summary: Azula x Ty Lee. Azula gets bruised up during training and an old friend steps in...


Looking up from the ground was tough on a day like this, the sun was strong enough to make any living organism shrivel up if left outside for too long. Even when you were of royal blood, there was only so much that the servants could do to keep their precious cargo away from the sun long enough to cool down. However, on a day like today, certain fire benders preferred to be exposed to the radiant monster, it made them feel more connected with their internal energy.

Feeling the sweat run down her face, her eyes began to sting. Out of extreme annoyance, she flung her arm over her brow to relieve herself from some of the discomfort. She recently discovered that practicing in this kind of brutal temperature helped to push her own abilities to their fullest potential, however after a few hours of training she was beginning to feel drained to the core. Never has she retired early from her daily routine, to do so would mean ultimate failure in her standards. As Azula was slowly becoming weighed down by the extreme heat, her arm and leg movements were coming to a halt, the fatigue and dizziness had brought her body down into a hunching position. As she stared intently at the ground, blinking furiously as the sweat trickled into her eyes she suddenly broke out into a sprint, gathering as much energy as she could she released a gigantic crack of lightning into the sky. The amount of energy she spent had overwhelmed her for a moment and she lost her balance, toppling over in the courtyard and skidding into a nearby stone pillar. The pain was unbearable, her spine felt as though it was being seared in half and the feeling of pins and needles was starting to take over her body. Since Azula had always been adamant about keeping the servants and guards away during her training sessions, she was completely isolated for a few moments. Trying to keep her breathing under control and the sweat out of her eyes, the pain suddenly became too much. Just as her vision was fading in and out she saw a rush of some sort of figure coming to her aid.

Feeling suddenly suffocated she quickly opened her eyes only to find herself in complete darkness. Still being affected by the heat she still wasn't sure of what condition she was in, she slowly moved her hands down to her rib area and immediately flinched when she felt a sharp stab of pain. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you princess."

"Who are you…where am I?" She calmly asked the stranger, "Why did you bring me here?"

The figure slowly moved and lit a nearby set of candles, slowly stepping into the light for the princess to see. Azula's eyes immediately went wide with shock, "Ty Lee! What are you _doing _here!?"

The acrobat slowly moved towards the bed where Azula was laying, "Don't you miss me? It's been years since we last saw each other 'Zula"

The princess was trying to process that the girl was actually here with her in the room, it had been over 4 years since she last saw the acrobat and my had she….changed, Azula thought. Trying to formulate a coherent response Azula slowly replied while staring intently at her, "I….thought you had joined the circus, what made you come back?"

Ty Lee walked closer to her so that they were only an arm's length apart, "I decided to come back, to help you on your mission. Your father sent me a letter, along with Mai asking us to help you." She slowly climbed onto the bed, leaning dangerously close to Azula's face. The princess was caught off guard by her friend's actions and started moving backwards toward the headboard, "What are you-" she couldn't complete her frantic response as the nimble girl slithered towards her onto her lap, "Don't pretend like you don't need me here, just look at you, your a mess without me!" Azula's temper started to slowly build up from this, how could this mere acrobat tell her what she did and didn't need!? Ty Lee could immediately sense the tension but slowly smirked as she leaned into the princesses' neck, breathing intimately onto her soft skin. "If you wanted to train in the brutal heat, why didn't you just ask?." Ty lee suddenly planted long and passionate kisses along Azula's neck making the other girl shudder and close her eyes.

The acrobat shifted her position onto the other girl's lap so that they were fully pressing into one another. Azula felt as though she were in a complete daze as lust started to over take her senses of reality and reason. She shifted her hands to the acrobat's bottom as her breathing hitched, Ty Lee wrapped her legs around the princess's core, slowly started grinding into her. "unnnhhh, Ty….Lee". Azula started groaning with pleasure building up inside her, "Fuuuckk". The flexible acrobat slowly looked into Azula's lust-filled eyes and brought her mouth hard against the other girl's lips, immediately biting her lower lip and sucking the breath out of Azula. The heat immediately rose to a higher level as the two girls clung to each other as hard as they could.

(to be continued)


End file.
